Jekyll and Hyde
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Amor e razão podem gerar agonia. Escolher nem sempre é algo que se consiga fazer. Yaoi, Saga e Shura.
1. Chapter 1

**Jekyll and Hyde**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Yaoi, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Saga e Shura, MxM relationship, Songfic (Jekyll and Hyde – Plumb)

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo, linguagem imprópria em algumas cenas.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 2

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Amor e razão podem gerar agonia. Escolher nem sempre é algo que consiga fazer.

Beta-reader: Akane Mitsuko

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Saint Seiya são todos de Masami Kurumada.

**Jekyll and Hyde**

**Capítulo UM**

O Santuário de Atena estava especialmente quente naquele dia. Cavaleiros andavam por todos os lados, se abanando, suando, lutando, tomando banho, tentando se refrescar. Era o calor do verão da Grécia e beirava os 45 graus.

Nem eram dez da manhã e já havia cavaleiros, amazonas e aprendizes atirados embaixo de árvores, em busca de lenitivo para tanto sol e tanta energia.

Ah, sim, porque em dias como aquele os nervos de todos pareciam ficar tão quentes quanto a temperatura e manter um monte de homens e mulheres treinados para matar quietos e tranquilos era dever realmente para uma deusa.

Era preciso apenas que houvesse uma pequena faísca, um simples mal entendido, e a briga aconteceria.

Dohko de Libra tinha uma teoria a respeito. Eram muito poucas as amazonas, muitos os cavaleiros e por isso, excesso de testosterona num clima quente em que muitos andavam seminus.

Excitação sexual.

Era isso que estava sempre à espreita, a cada luta, a cada choque de corpos, a cada gota de suor nos corpos apolíneos vestidos em togas ou em roupas curtas de treino.

Nos corpos delineados e fortes das amazonas, nos seios e nas cinturas por vezes expostas.

Como deixar de notar homens com mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, perfeita saúde e poder exalando pelos poros? Era provocação extrema, para qualquer um.

As amazonas tinham lutas internas com seus pensamentos nada sacrossantos sobre aquele monte de pecados em formas de gladiadores modernos e rezavam para Atena abolir de uma vez o costume absurdo de elas terem que amar ou matar quem lhes visse o rosto. Pois elas queriam mostrar, e não apenas o rosto, para alguns cavaleiros.

Aliás, para a maioria deles... Pelo menos para aqueles que realmente se interessavam pelas curvas femininas, pois alguns tinham atenção despertada pelos corpos seminus, mas não os femininos.

Os cavaleiros, independentemente de suas orientações sexuais, também tinham sua dose de desejos e vontades insanas. Alguns eram mais calmos e discretos, outros apenas pareciam predadores natos em busca da diversão do dia. Alguns tinham compromissos amorosos desde a adolescência e outros nem sabiam o que era compromisso, fosse com homens ou mulheres. E assim também ocorria com as amazonas.

Naquele dia quente em especial, um cavaleiro arfava desesperado de agonia, tentando controlar seu cosmo e entender o que estava sentindo. Era o calor, só podia ser! Estava tendo uma crise causada pela alta temperatura. Nunca fora de se sentir daquele jeito!

Shura sempre fora reconhecido por ser um homem forte e metódico, plenamente devotado a Atena. Não se deixava abalar por quase nada, era sério e circunspecto nos treinos e somente relaxava um pouco quando saía com os amigos. Só que naquele dia estava zonzo, perdido e muito zangado.

Por que?

Estava se dando conta, a duras penas, que não era indiferente a uma determinada pessoa. Que não era tão forte quanto pensara e que sua mente parecia não obedecer ao que deveria ser o certo, além de que seu corpo e coração pareciam estar tomados por algum feitiço.

Shura estava indignado consigo mesmo. Dentre todas as pessoas, por que ele? Por que não conseguia se livrar daquela sensação, daquele sentimento? Era um inferno em vida suportar aquele homem todo dia e nada poder fazer. Ou melhor, queria conseguir não notar que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Fazia um ano, ou mais, que haviam sido trazidos da morte pela condescendência dos deuses e ele, Shura, apenas esperava cumprir seu papel e ter uma monótona e calma vida capricorniana em seu templo repleto de história e de honra. Tinha tido lá um relacionamento ou outro, mas não queria mais. Disciplina, concentração e dedicação férrea sempre haviam sido seus códigos de vida.

Mas...

Ele não contava com que, aos vinte e quatro anos de idade, teria que se deparar com desafio pior que vencer o muro das lamentações. Como venceria o que sentia por aquele ser oriundo de algum rio de sangue das prisões do inferno de Hades? Sim, porque aquele homem não podia ser algo além de uma assombração! Como iria ignorar?

Como?

Shura agora subia correndo as escadas que o levariam a seu templo. Tal como todos por ali, usava uma toga curta, sandálias de couro e cinto. Do que corria? Do que fugia? Da realidade de que não era tão poderoso quanto pensara. Não perto "dele".

Tudo correra bem até que "ele" começara a se aproximar. E agora, num dia escaldante como aquele, Shura chegara à beira do precipício ao descobrir que não era fácil passar incólume pela atenção de Saga de Gêmeos, pelo charme dele, pelo sorriso debochado e sincero ao mesmo tempo.

Justamente um homem tão métodico e afeito a tradições como Shura tinha que ter reparado "demais" no homem mais misterioso e cheio de enigmas do Santuário? O fogo que queimava dentro da roupa de Shura tinha uma explicação. A culpa era do geminiano!

A vida de Shura estava programada e perfeita. Só que, nada podia ser planejado quando se tratava de Saga de Gêmeos, um homem que parecia não ter um único dia de rotina em toda a existência!

Mas, o que mesmo perturbara tanto o capricorniano? Ah, a toga. Claro que Saga não podia usar uma toga normal, ou não seria Saga. Havia tão menos pano no corpo do grego geminiano que Shura quase cuspiu a água que bebia na hora em que ele chegou.

O espanhol estava acostumado a ver seus companheiros todos os dias, muitos usavam togas, nada demais. Só que Saga não. Ele não apenas usava uma toga, ele a moldava no corpo perfeito, deixando os longos cabelos louros correrem por seu peito nu como se fossem uma faixa. E o comprimento? Não dava para ser MAIS curta? O que eram as coxas fortes cobertas de pelos aloirados que apenas chamavam mais atenção? Os punhos firmes do cavaleiro adornados por pulseiras de couro marrom que ele punha para... Shura não sabia para que! Para deixá-lo doido? Imagens alopradas de correntes e couro permeavam a mente de Shura com frequência assustadora.

E o olhar entre sorridente e tarado aloprado que recebera do geminiano não havia melhorado em nada a situação de calor interno e externo de Shura.

Posted Image

Não haviam trocado palavra, nem era preciso. O olhar muito azul e fulminante do cavaleiro da terceira casa haviam sido suficientes para despertar toda a libido há muito esquecida do capricorniano com fama de "certinho".

Shura acabara de terminar seu relacionamento atribulado com o maníaco assassino chamado de Máscara da Morte. Se é que seis meses era ter "acabado de terminar". No entanto, não estava procurando nada, com ninguém, muito menos com o louco do Santuário!

Shura sabia diversas histórias, todas verídicas, daqueles que porventura, ou azar, se apaixonavam por ele. Sabia do quanto ele era envolvente, atencioso e meigo. Enquanto queria. Saga prezava a liberdade, tinha a risada mais impressionante do Santuário e o porte de um Deus. Por isso era assediado por amazonas, cavaleiros e até mesmo por pessoas comuns, quando saíam vez por outra para Rodório ou outro lugar.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio prometera a si mesmo que não daria chance a um louco daqueles. Até que se pegara reparando nos treinos de Saga, há três meses.

Não sabia o motivo, se era a implicância inesgotável do geminiano para com seu jeito sério de portador da excalibur, ou se era porque Saga parecia adorar ficar perto dele, Shura, mesmo que em silêncios infindos.

Saga era ótima companhia e Shura estava começando a gostar demais disso. E lá se haviam ido mais dois meses até um dia em que Saga perguntara diretamente se Shura sentia alguma atração sexual por alguém no Santuário.

O capricorniano pensara seriamente em apenas partir a cara do intrometido guarda da terceira casa do Santuário, mas não podia fazer isso. Do ponto de vista de Saga, era uma pergunta pertinente.

**Flashback**

"Ah, Shura, fiquei sabendo que o Shaka está arrastando asas e bunda para o meu irmão. Nunca imaginei aquele indiano sendo fogoso, mas pelo visto, eu estava enganado."

"Saga, a vida sexual alheia não é da minha conta." Shura murmurara enquanto vertia água de uma moringa nos dois copos embaixo da árvore ao lado da Arena.

"Será que se eu me passar pelo Kanon consigo um test-drive com o loiro? Nunca pensei em Shaka como parceiro sexual, ele é muito cheio de manias, mas quem sabe, vai ver é falta de um bom isqueiro."

"Como é que é?" E quem disse que Shura entendia a mente daquele desatinado?

"Ué, sexo é combustão, é entendimento, vai ver o que falta para acender o fogo do virginiano seja um bom fósforo ora."

"E você é um fósforo?" Shura viu-se forçado a esboçar um sorriso. Aquele homem era completamente imprevisível.

"Não sei, eu sou? Aliás, quem é um fósforo para você, Shura? Alguém te faz acordar de pau duro?" O olhar imensamente azul, o meio sorriso escrachado, os cabelos ao vento. Lindo era pouco para se descrever Saga de Gêmeos.

"Saga! Deixa de ser indecente!" Shura engolira a água toda de uma vez, reparando nas coxas enormes e firmes do seu companheiro. Melhor pensar em árvores... Árvores que muitas vezes não tinham a grossura do tronco de Saga... Grosso... Não! Tinha que pensar em outra coisa!

"Indecente por que? Por acaso você nunca transou na vida? Ou só pegou mulheres? Se bem que, era namorado do Máscara da Morte. Aliás, bom gosto você tem, que pernas e que bunda aquele homem tem. Eu pegava fácil."

Shura parou com o copo no meio do caminho. Saga era maluco! Louco! Psicopata! "Nunca saiu com Máscara da Morte?" Shura quis saber achando totalmente doido o rumo daquela prosa embaixo de uma árvore, depois de um treino, como se fosse muito natural falar de com quem seus amigos iam para a cama...

"Eu? Não. Vocês começaram a namorar dois meses depois que renascemos. Eu não dou em cima nem me interesso por homem alheio, Shura. Posso ser meio oscilante, talvez bem humorado demais umas vezes e um tanto seco outras vezes, mas respeito o coração e corpo dos outros."

Shura ficou calado e os olhares se encontraram. Havia uma sinceridade bonita naquele homem. Sem citar a virilidade estampada no queixo marcado, nos lábios masculinos e no olhar dominador. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo Shura se viu sentindo o coração acelerar por conta de um simples olhar.

"Então, me conta, Shura, tem vontade de transar com alguém do Santuário ou vai virar celibatário depois que o Máscara da Morte se foi? Seria um desperdício, você sabe."

Shura corara tão intensamente que agradeceu o calor escaldante. Desperdício? E, como assim se ele tinha vontade transar? Ora, quanto atrevimento! "Sou um homem normal, gosto de sexo."

"Sei..." Saga se levantou e caminhou lentamente até Shura, seus um e oitenta e oito de altura parecendo ainda maiores pelo olhar firme. "Como gosta de sexo, Shura? Apaixonado? Lento? Meigo? Selvagem? Sabe que pode me contar o que quiser."

Shura não conseguia sustentar o olhar daquele homem. Era demais para ele. O cheiro inebriante de Saga, a presença poderosa, os músculos aparecendo com a toga justa, os fios loiros esvoaçando por todos os lugares.

"Não falo de minha vida sexual, Saga." Shura deu dois passos para trás, procurando ar. O cosmo do grego era... Asfixiante de tão poderoso, inebriante de tão honrado, sedutor de tão quente. Era como seduzir à distância e Shura não havia sentido nada daquilo antes. Nem com Máscara da Morte.

"Tudo bem, não precisa falar, apenas ponha em prática. Eu vou indo. Quando quiser conversar, eu estou sempre à disposição."

**Fim do Flashback**

Rememorando a conversa, um calafrio subiu pela coluna dorsal de Shura. Sempre à disposição... Era muita tentação num único homem.

Não queria admitir, mas a presença de Saga o perturbava num grau que ainda não experimentara. E era tão errado. Não podia! Sabia que Aiolos estava apaixonado por Saga e apenas esperando o momento certo para se declarar.

E ele, Shura? Não pensava em ninguém, estava bem do jeito que estava. Ou não mais. Era uma tortura diária pensar se havia algo que deveria fazer, se podia pensar em Saga como alguém por quem se apaixonar. Se devia se apaixonar. Questionamentos demais para quem apenas programara a vida para ser calma e pacífica. E o "jamais me apaixonarei por Saga" não era mais verdade para Shura.

Shura seguia observando Saga treinar, com suas MALDITAS togas justas e curtas e recortadas. Com seus perfumados cabelos rebrilhando ao sol, com o olhar que lhe dirigia um sorriso de encorajamento vezes sem fim.

E ele, Shura? Claro que jamais pensara em Saga daquele jeito. Estava começando a pensar nele de todos os jeitos. Todos os dias. Era desesperador!

Capricórnio apenas prendia seu olhar ao corpo perfeito de Saga quando treinavam juntos e também quando treinavam separados. Sentia um ciúme inexplicável das longas conversas que ele tinha com Camus ou com Milo e se via bebendo muito mais água que seria aconselhável apenas porque Saga sentia muita sede e ia beber água o tempo todo.

E Shura ia atrás. Como se não fosse nada além de coincidência. E conversavam por algum tempo, trocando ideias sobre treinos, sobre a vida...

Saga era fascinante. Inteligente, forte e, para assombro de Shura, tinha um coração até dócil, sempre buscando o melhor para todos, fosse no Santuário, fosse em Rodório.

De todos os cavaleiros que conhecia, e Shura conhecia todos, Saga era o único que o fazia rir sem reservas, que o fazia destrancar seu lado mais alegre e comentar fatos que jamais comentaria com outro.

De tantos amigos e namorados, Shura jamais se vira pensando tanto em alguém e lutando contra o que pensava, sentia e queria.

Aiolos era seu amigo! Não podia se apaixonar por Saga! Não combinavam! Iam se matar, iam se magoar, se odiar, brigar para sempre...

E, no entanto, por mais inusitado que eles fossem como casal, Shura não parava de pensar em como seria ao menos uma vez se deixar levar, no estilo próprio de Saga, sem pensar em nada mais, sem medir consequências, sem ficar dez dias analisando se era certo ou errado.

Saga era liberdade. Era uma vastidão de pensamentos e ideias, de sopros de ar num mundo sem oxigênio e uma sabedoria que poucos homens, e até mesmo deuses, teriam.

Shura estava apaixonado. E não dormia de puro pavor de constatar que estava começando a sofrer de amor... Revirava-se na cama lembrando todas as conversas, os olhares, os comentários ácidos e por vezes intrigantes que Saga fazia.

Nunca percebera nada demais por parte de Saga, nenhum tipo de demonstração de que ele poderia estar interessado. Eram amigos, colegas, companheiros de armas, apenas isso. E o loiro era um sedutor nato, aquele que agradava a todo mundo, fazia todos felizes e Shura não tinha como saber se eram apenas brincadeiras as vezes em que Saga o chamara de gostoso.

Ou desejável. Ou encantador. Tantos adjetivos que eram ditos a meia voz, apenas para ele, Shura, em qualquer ocasião que Saga achasse interessante. Shura não era de se deixar levar facilmente, não era nada. Apenas estava... Curioso.

Não.

Impressionado. Só isso.

Então, por que a sensação de vazio quando o geminiano ia embora?

Por que?

* * *

><p>Continua.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jekyll and Hyde**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Yaoi, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Saga e Shura, MxM relationship, Songfic (Jekyll and Hyde – Plumb)

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo, linguagem imprópria em algumas cenas.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 2

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Amor e razão podem gerar agonia. Escolher nem sempre é algo que consiga fazer.

Beta-reader: Akane Mitsuko

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Saint Seiya são todos de Masami Kurumada.

**Cenas do capítulo anterior:**

Ou desejável. Ou encantador. Tantos adjetivos que eram ditos a meia voz, apenas para ele, Shura, em qualquer ocasião que Saga achasse interessante. Shura não era de se deixar levar facilmente, não era nada. Apenas estava... Curioso.

Não.

Impressionado. Só isso.

Então, por que a sensação de vazio quando o geminiano ia embora?

Por que?

**Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior**

**Jekyll and Hyde**

**Capítulo DOIS - Final**

_You remind me of a cigarette_

_You burn up slowly and go out like that_

_You make it harder for me to breathe_

_You make my head hurt_

_You make my skin stink_

_So why don't you, leave me alone_

_Say you were wrong._

_Você me lembra de um cigarro_

_Você acende devagar e sai_

_Você me faz respirar dificilmente_

_Você faz minha cabeça doer_

_Você faz minha pele cheirar mal_

_Então porque você não, me deixa sozinho?_

_Diga que você estava errado._

Finalmente Shura chegou em sua casa, ainda sentindo o coração sair pela boca e imaginando porque Saga usara uma toga tão... Tão... Minúscula! Era para provocar quem? Para completar, Shura ainda ouvira mais de meia hora de conversa de Aiolos avisando que iria se declarar a Saga o mais rápido possível, pois estava totalmente apaixonado.

Totalmente apaixonado...

Ah, se Aiolos soubesse que não era o único.

"Droga!" Pela primeira vez em meses Shura se via sem opção. Conseguia pensar que estava apaixonado por Saga, começava a encarar a situação e aceitar que já não sentia coisa alguma por Máscara da Morte, nem por ninguém. Apenas por Saga.

O homem mais insano do Santuário. Que causara a morte de tantos e que se arrependera por se deixar levar por seu lado negro. Um homem difícil de lidar, apesar da conversa fácil, um loiro de olhar penetrante que tivera que voltar da morte juntamente com Shura e Camus para ser desonrado para sempre em nome da honra de Atena.

Um homem tão... Além do que Shura jamais sonhara. Ou quisera.

Por que?

Por que com tantas pessoas no Santuário, Shura tivera que ficar encantado justamente com Saga? O que iria dizer a Aiolos? Ora, nada diria a Aiolos, provavelmente ele se declararia naquela noite e Saga teria outro parceiro. Um novo e maravilhoso parceiro.

E Shura quedaria sozinho. E por que ligaria? Porque estava apaixonado por Saga e se negava a aceitar tamanha loucura induzida por seus hormônios. Isso! Paixão era um fenômeno químico e nada mais. Esqueceria. Era só parar de conversar muito com ele.

E aproveitar a companhia masculina e séria, a conversa animada, o olhar que o despia, a voz que o fazia tonto e o jeito de ser que o fascinava.

Muito simples.

Shura não queria que ninguém soubesse. Ele mesmo não acreditava que poderia algum dia vir a gostar de quem o manipulara para assassinar Aiolos. Isso tinha lógica? Fora obrigado por um Satã Imperial a matar Aiolos a mando de Saga e agora...

Estava louco por ele?

_Cause I don't wanna hide_

_Neither tears are said to dry_

_I want more than just to try and love you_

_Jekyll and Hyde_

_Porque eu não quero me esconder_

_Nem lágrimas dizem para enxugá-las_

_Eu quero mais do que tentar e amar você_

_Jekyll e Hyde_

Shura atirou a toga no cesto de roupa suja e entrou na ducha fria. Muitos pensamentos, muitos desejos, muita loucura num só dia. Não podia amar Saga. Seria insanidade. Além de ser inusitado, sem lógica, sem futuro e… Que pensar de Aiolos? Praticamente fora morto porque Saga quisera e agora Aiolos queria aquele louco assassino como parceiro? Aiolos não estava pensando direito, só podia ser. Na verdade, bem que Shura queria que Aiolos não tivesse um coração tão grande e capaz de perdoar tantas coisas.

Desejar coisas ruins ou erradas a alguém, quem quer que fosse, nunca seria algo para se orgulhar e Shura afastou os pensamentos sobre como Aiolos iria se desapontar com Saga. Não era verdade. Ambos eram alegres, leais, adoravam viagens, haviam treinado por anos no Santuário antes da chegada dos demais novatos, eram bonitos e gregos e...

Shura fechou os olhos sentindo as gotas frias aliviarem um pouco da tensão. Era só ficar em casa, esperar Aiolos resolver tudo e esquecer. Era bem simples.

Super fácil.

Saiu do banho com um aperto no peito que há muito não sentia. Uma falta de ar que não era comum nele e uma sensação de perda gigantesca.

Àquela hora, Aiolos já deveria ter ido falar com Saga. Seu amigo Aiolos. Seu amigo Saga. Que fossem felizes.

Shura se jogou na cama macia após vestir uma roupa bem fresca e ligar o ar condicionado. Quase meio-dia. Estava quente demais.

Era sempre quente demais perto de Saga.

Shura se revirou na cama tentando achar uma saída, um motivo para esquecer. Encontraria outro alguém, tinha certeza. Aiolos era mais genioso, mais animado, fazia bem mais o tipo de Saga, sem dúvida. E desde quando ficar repetindo que um era par ideal do outro ajudava?

Além do que, se era tão mais razoável que Aiolos e Saga ficassem juntos, porque aquela dor estranha não ia embora? Porque se sentia um perdedor? Tantas dúvidas e nenhuma resposta.

Se alguém perguntasse a qualquer um do Santuário, saberia que ninguém achava que Saga e Shura poderiam algum dia combinar. Dois cavaleiros poderosos, sem dúvida, mas não tinham nada em comum. Não à primeira vista. Talvez nem à uma centésima vista...

Por que Saga fazia questão de conversar com ele, por que o geminiano ria de suas piadas e por que parecia que o tempo passava depressa quando Saga de Gêmeos estava por perto? Se era tão errado e impossível, por que Shura sentia amargura e saudade?

O espanhol se revirou na cama, vencido por uma sensação de perda horrorosa e que não parecia arrefecer nem com os pensamentos racionais acerca de como ele, Shura, e Saga, jamais dariam certo.

Amor tinha lógica?

_Well it's not easy for me to be_

_Somebody different, somebody else but me_

_But Joe the actor, the extraordinaire_

_You make it seem like I'm the crazy one here_

_So why don't you, leave me alone_

_Say you were wrong._

_Bem, não é fácil pra eu ser_

_Alguém diferente, alguém mais além de mim_

_Como Joe o ator, o extraordinário_

_Você faz isto parecer como se eu fosse o único louco aqui_

_Então porque você não, me deixa sozinho?_

_Diga que você estava errado._

Shura se levantou e foi até a cozinha de seu templo. Abriu a geladeira e retirou um vinho tinto de sua predileção. Talvez coma alcóolico fosse melhor que não dormir. Talvez não sonhar fosse melhor que ter ilusões. Não era hora de dormir, mas queria dormir!

Acordaria no dia seguinte com alguma novidade sobre Aiolos e Saga, tinha certeza. Por enquanto, só queria não pensar, não sentir e não ter dúvidas. Bebeu pela tarde inteira, sequer almoçou. Havia ido para a sala e lá permaneceu, até de noite, sem se mexer do lugar que não fosse para pegar outra garrafa de vinho.

Seis garrafas de vinho tinto tomadas sofregamente e o cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio adormeceu perto de cinco da tarde. A dor intensa de saber-se apaixonado por alguém que não lhe parecia o correto amainada por álcool. Era uma maneira de lidar com aquilo. Talvez não a certa, mas era uma maneira.

O sol ia alto quando as servas do templo de Shura o encontraram adormecido e parecendo tão infeliz. Uma delas tocou-lhe o ombro, chamando-o.

"Mestre Shura... Acorde. Já amanheceu. Por favor, vá para seu quarto..." Aisha era uma boa moça e sabia que o espanhol quase nunca bebia daquele jeito. Algo grave acontecera.

Shura acordou com os toques da serva e se levantou, suspirando. "Ah, obrigado. Estou indo." Levantou-se de maneira incerta e fechou os olhos. Quantos momentos até que soubesse que Saga era de Aiolos? Quantos minutos? Passou a mão no rosto e foi para seu quarto, tomou um bom banho e vestiu outra toga, agora com uma faixa azul, preparando-se para treinar e ouvir as novas. A ressaca martelava dor em sua cabeça, mas não era nada comparado à dor que lhe ia no coração.

Capricórnio chegou à Arena com alguma hesitação. Não havia muita gente por lá. Melhor assim. Concentrou-se e começou a dar golpes e mais golpes, cada vez mais precisos. Já estava suando e cansado quando sentiu o cosmo inconfundível de Saga se aproximar. Não queria detalhes, não queria saber.

"Bom dia, Shura. Quer companhia?" A voz forte, o sorriso vibrante. Tortura, seu nome era amar Saga.

"Não vai treinar com Aiolos?" A pergunta ecoava em sua mente. Shura já planejara em detalhes sua reação assim que soubesse. Iria ficar feliz pelos amigos.

"Estive com ele ontem. Ele foi lá em casa conversar. Vai se atrasar um pouco hoje, mas já estou aqui, então que mal há em treinarmos juntos, Shura?"

A mente de Shura foi interpretando tudo a seu modo. Aiolos ia se atrasar, estivera na casa de Saga. Certamente a noite fora boa e o sagitariano estava moído. Qualquer um ficaria desorientado, quebrado, destruído, se fosse objeto da paixão intensa que exalava do geminiano.

Não. Pensar em Saga na cama com Aiolos não estava ajudando.

"Acho melhor não, Saga. Espere Aiolos. Será melhor." Shura murmurou sem tanta certeza.

"Não te interessa o que ele foi conversar comigo? Ele é um bom amigo, sabia, Shura? Ele me contou coisas muito interessantes e talvez eu devesse partilhar com você. Uma delas foi que você tem muitas dúvidas a meu respeito ainda, não sabe ao certo quem eu sou, se ainda tenho um lado negro ou se algum dia serei confiável. É realmente o que você acha de mim?" O olhar de Saga era intenso e luzia de maneira intimidatória.

Shura engoliu em seco enquanto disparava outro golpe perfeito. Não queria aquela conversa. Somente tivera aquelas dúvidas numa desenfreada tentativa de achar defeitos mais fortes que os que já conhecia, na luta intensa por ter motivos para não gostar tanto de Saga. Não podia dizer a ele. "Minha opinião sobre você é um pouco confusa, somente isso." Acabou por responder como se não fosse nada demais.

_Cause I don't wanna hide_

_Neither tears are said to dry_

_I want more than just to try and love you_

_Jekyll and Hyde_

_Porque eu não quero me esconder_

_Nem lágrimas dizem para enxugá-las_

_Eu quero mais do que tentar e amar você_

_Jekyll e Hyde_

A oscilação pesada no cosmo de Saga fez Shura parar o próximo movimento de luta que iria fazer e virar-se para o grego com olhos arregalados.

"Confusão não é desculpa para não confiar em mim nem para deixar de me querer por perto. Você já deveria saber que por mais que eu seja cheio de subterfúgios, oscilante ou mude de ideia a cada momento, algo que sempre fui para você foi sincero e leal. Você já não sabe quem sou obstante tudo que tenho tentado lhe mostrar sobre mim? O que preciso fazer? Imolar-me frente à deusa novamente?" Havia uma chama intensa e ferida no tom de voz e no olhar azulado crispado de mágoa.

Por reação natural num homem tão poderoso, o cosmo de Saga emitia ondas de força em direção a Shura, como se fossem combater. Fazia muito tempo que o capricorniano não sentia aquele poder. Eram rajadas invisíveis de determinação e podiam ser cortantes como lâminas banhadas em agonia.

"Como sempre, você é um pouco exagerado." Shura respondeu mantendo seu autocontrole. Talvez fosse melhor, brigariam feio e não haveria mais problema algum.

"Aiolos acha que eu sou descomplicado, desencanado, que sou ótimo companheiro e perfeito amigo. Ele jamais me disse que eu era exagerado. Por que me acha exagerado, Shura? Isso o incomoda tanto assim? Talvez compreenda que a pessoa que eu sou não pode se amoldar ao que esperam que eu seja." Saga falou dando mais um passo em direção a Shura. "Ele conhece você muito bem, Shura. Sabia disso? Ele me falou algumas outras coisas, sem citar você, mas não sou idiota."

"Não sei do que está falando." Shura queria desesperadamente que aquela dor de cabeça causada pela ingestão de tanto vinho o deixasse. Não queria mais estar ali. Queria fugir.

"Eu disse a Aiolos que minha ida ao inferno havia mudado algumas coisas, uma delas foi que eu passei a dar importância à qualidade da minha vida, já que quantidade não é algo com que eu possa contar. Aiolos é uma pessoa incrível, mas ele ainda é um pouco desligado de muitas coisas a que dou valor."

"Não sei aonde você quer chegar. Eu preciso ir." Shura ergueu as mãos para massagear suas têmporas, não conseguia encarar Saga.

"Aiolos está apaixonado por mim. Eu poderia me apaixonar por ele, mas acontece que tem uma outra pessoa que me fascina no momento e que não sei o que sente, pois a teimosia de certas pessoas arrogantes centradas em seu próprio umbigo não as deixa parar um minuto para fazer uma pergunta simples." Saga moveu-se novamente e parou quase encostado a Shura. "Ficou claro agora?"

Shura começou a respirar com dificuldade. Saga era difícil de ignorar. Impossível, aliás. "Shaka, talvez? Está falando de Shaka?" Shura não conseguia erguer o olhar e encarar o geminiano. Sentia raiva crescente vindo da alma do loiro à sua frente.

"Acha que fui Grande Mestre e me tornei uma ameaça ao Santuário sem saber enxergar o que outros trazem em suas almas ou sem saber ler reações e expressão corporal, Shura? Tenho lhe dado tantas mensagens quantas as que pensei seriam suficientes e mesmo assim você parece não querer compreender. Ou eu deveria apenas fazer o que estou com vontade há algum tempo e depois você poderá bancar o pudico aviltado?"

Agora Shura parecia estar no inferno. "Do que diabos você está falando?" Por fim o capricorniano perdeu as estribeiras, não gostava de ser pressionado, não gostava de ouvir assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, não queria estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa regada a enigmas próprios do grego. Empurrou-o com alguma força, querendo ir embora de lá. "Saia da minha frente."

"Faça a maldita pergunta!" Saga tinha o cosmo em chamas altas, o olhar indignado e o corpo em postura de ataque.

"Não tenho nada para perguntar." Shura abaixou a cabeça e tentou sair pelo lado.

"É ainda pior do que Máscara da Morte me contou. Ainda mais cabeça dura que Aiolos me advertiu e tremendamente mais orgulhoso."

Ao ouvir aquilo Shura levantou os olhos e deixou espraiar por eles sua raiva. "Anda conversando sobre mim com outras pessoas? Com meu ex-namorado? Com meu amigo de anos? O que deu em você? Se quer saber algo, pergunte a mim!"

"Ah, claro, para que entre num de seus silêncios estarrecedores ou fuja de mim como quer fazer agora? Você é uma ostra difícil de abrir e olha que tenho experiência com gente difícil, ou acha que meu lado negro era a Branca de Neve?"

_Well I am willing to forgive_

_Are you willing to take ownership?_

_Cause I'm so willing to forgive_

_We're only given one chance to live_

_Bem, eu estou disposto a perdoar_

_Você está disposto a tomar posse?_

_Porque eu estou disposto a perdoar_

_Nós estamos somente dando uma chance de viver_

"Eu não fujo!" Shura respondeu num tom alto. Aquele geminiano era louco! "Vá embora, vou para minha casa."

"Ok, do meu jeito então..." Saga o agarrou pela cintura e o puxou para cima, fincando o olhar poderoso nos olhos de Shura. "Quer um beijo apaixonado ou vamos direto para sexo selvagem?"

"ME LARGA! Ficou louco?" Shura tentou se soltar, mas a força daquele homem era famosa. E que dizer dos orbes azuis luzindo? Sentiu sua energia ficar frágil. "Do que está falando? Sexo selvagem? Enlouqueceu?"

"Está apaixonado por mim mas é um imbecil arrogante e um tolo que pensou em por sua felicidade no lixo para que Aiolos ficasse comigo." Saga apertava-o com força, sentia o corpo quente dele junto ao seu e gostou da sensação. "Gosta de sexo rápido ou lento?"

"Cala a boca!" Shura indignou-se, mas corou um tanto. Jamais seria indiferente a Saga.

"Hum, tem métodos pra isso. O que quer que enfie na boca para eu ficar calado?" Saga pousou o corpo menor no chão, sem largá-lo e colou as bocas, antes que Shura pudesse pensar.

Shura sentiu seu corpo amolecer instantaneamente. Estava sendo beijado por Saga! Seu Saga! Seu sonho, sua paixão e... Não podia! E Aiolos? Afastou-se dele sentindo falta da língua que o sugava com perícia antes. "Pare. Por favor."

"Por Atena, você acha que eu faço isso por diversão ou gosta de deixar os outros de pau duro no meio da arena por esporte?"

Shura abriu e fechou a boca e... Realmente. Os corpos muito juntos e... Bom, havia algo de duro no reino dos países baixos. Pior... Também estava excitado. Um buraco no meikai seria pedir muito? "Aiolos..." Arfava sentindo as mãos firmes do geminiano acariciando suas costas.

"Não estou apaixonado por ele. Eu não minto, não mais. Sou sincero para que o sejam comigo."

Shura ficou olhando-o como que hipnotizado pelo olhar confiante e bonito. "Então..."

"Quer um mapa? Não é possível, Shura! Eu quero você, porra! Quer um anúncio público, fogos de artifício, pedido de casamento, o que? Sim ou não? É muito difícil pra você?" Saga estava à beira de um ataque de stress. Esperara por meses. Vira Shura se apaixonar por ele e notara todos os sinais. Tivera medo. Shura era complicado ao extremo, mas quanto mais conhecia do capricorniano, mais gostava dele. E agora...

"Por que?" Shura sentia o coração saindo pela boca, o corpo tremia, estava fora de controle.

"Por que o quê?" Saga franziu o cenho.

"Por que gosta de mim? Se é que gosta?"

"Desisto." Saga pegou-o no colo novamente e sumiu com ele na velocidade da luz, não sem ouvir xingamentos e protestos do cabrito. Jogou-o na cama imensa que tinha no terceiro templo e logo tudo que se podia ouvir eram os gemidos de puro prazer de Shura...

Às vezes era preciso ser criativo. Ou apenas um geminiano que muitos achavam que tinha mais de uma personalidade. Talvez um pouco de Jekyll. Um pouco de Hyde...

_Cause I don't wanna hide_

_Neither tears are said to dry_

_I want more than just to try and love you_

_Jekyll and Hyde_

_Porque eu não quero me esconder_

_Nem lágrimas dizem para enxugá-las_

_Eu quero mais do que tentar e amar você_

_Jekyll e Hyde_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obrigada a todos pelo apoio e comentários. Sem vocês não haveria fanfics novas. Espero que tenham gostado. Abraços.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
